supercity_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mermaid Palace
The Mermaid Palace is the last Super Event in the Enchanted Valley and is available after completing the School of Wisdom. Once the quest is added to the To-do list, a special timed quest offer shows up on the right side of the game screen. If you complete the quest in 21 days or less, you get extra rewards. 'Requirements:' Have successfully finished the School of Wisdom Super Event. 'Yellow timers:' You can restart each step without penalty, or use to skip. 'Rewards:' *'If finished in less than 21 days:' **20 **Mermaid Fountain **Beauty Parlor (1400 & 3 every 6 hours, needs 25 to start) **Mermaid Palace (440 , 5-12 & 1 every 8 hours) *'If finished after 21 days:' **Mermaid Fountain **Mermaid Palace (This quest was updated in May 2017) sc-super-events-valley-splash.PNG|Super Events Enchanted Valley sc-mermaids-todo.PNG|Mermaids Add quest to the to-do list sc-mermaids-splash-start.PNG|Mermaids offer splash screen Mermaids1.JPG|Part 1 - Click Mermaids2.JPG|Part 2 sc-mermaid2a.PNG|Mermaid 2/13 Mermaids3.JPG|Part 3 sc-mermaids3a.PNG|Mermaids 3/13 Mermaids4.JPG|Part 4 mermaids4a.PNG|Mermaids 4/13 Mermaids5.JPG|Part 5 sc-mermaids5a.PNG|Mermaids 5/13 Mermaids6.JPG|Part 6 sc-mermaids6a.PNG|Mermaids 6/13 Mermaids7.JPG|Part 7 sc-mermaids7a.PNG|Mermaids 7/13 Mermaids8.JPG|Part 8 sc-mermaids8a.PNG|Mermaids 8/13 Mermaids9.JPG|Part 9 sc-mermaids9a.PNG|Mermaids 9/13 Mermaids10.JPG|Part 10 sc-mermaids10a.PNG|Mermaids 10/13 Mermaids11.JPG|Part 11 sc-mermaids11a.PNG|Mermaids 11/13 Mermaids12.JPG|Part 12 sc-mermaids12a.PNG|Mermaids 12/13 Mermaids13.JPG|Part 13 sc-mermaids13a.PNG sc-mermaids13b.PNG sc-mermaids13c.PNG|Mermaids 13/13 sc-mermaids-complete-claim.PNG|Claim your reward! sc-mermaids-claim-rewards.PNG BP1.jpg|Beauty Parlor + Mermaid Fountain Pictured here! Quest Steps Part 1: *Click *Reward: 750 + 5 Part 2: Quest Timer: 36h ''' *Use (20) Diamonds (Mansion) *Use (25) Bouquet (Flower Kiosk) *Use (12) Box of Chocolates (Ask) *Reward: 2,000 + 3 + 7 '''Part 3: Quest Timer: 36h ''' *Grow (45) Strawberries *Grow (15) Cucumber *Produce (12) Sour Cream (4h - Dairy Farm) *Reward: 2,000 + 3 + 7 '''Part 4: Quest Timer: 48h ''' *Use (25) Curlers (Hostel) *Use (14) Combs (Fashion Boutique) *Use (15) Silk Ribbons (Ask) *Reward: 2,000 + 3 + 7 '''Part 5: Quest Timer: 36h ''' *Use (10) Nail Polish (Cosmetic Boutique) *Use (12) Perfume (Fashion Boutique) *Use (12) Lipstick (Ask) *Reward: 1,500 + 3 + 7 '''Part 6: Quest Timer: 60h ''' *Grow (35) Pumpkin *Produce (20) Apples (4h - Fruit Farm) *Use (18) Juice (Ask) *Reward: 2,000 + 3 + 7 '''Part 7: Quest Timer: 48h ''' *Use (6) *Use (12) Reinforcements (Cargo) *Produce (20) Concrete Compound (10m - Construction Factory - Inventory does NOT count) *Reward: 2,000 + 3 + 7 '''Part 8: Quest Timer: 48h ''' *Use (9) Coral (Sushi bar) *Use (15) *Use (12) Ornamental Stone (Ask) *Reward: 2,000 + 3 + 7 '''Part 9: Quest Timer: 36h ''' *Use (5) *Use (7) Shells (Sushi Bar) *Fill Flower Kiosk (20) times (Fill > Storage > Remove > Repeat) *Reward: 2,000 + 3 + 7 '''Part 10: Quest Timer: 48h ''' *Use (6) Netting (Japanese apartments - drop 2 at a time) *Use (25) Lotus (Flower Kiosk) *Use (12) Royal Carp (Ask) *Reward: 2,000 + 3 + 7 '''Part 11: Quest Timer: 36h ''' *Use (5) Happy Coins (Dragon @ Valley - drops 1-2 at a time) *Use (15) *Use (12) Diadem (Tiaras) (Ask) *Reward: 2,000 + 3 + 7 '''Part 12: Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Use (12) Memory Drinks (Drugstore) *Put out (5) Fires *Use (8) Sunny Decoration (Ask) *Reward: 2,000 + 3 + 7 '''Part 13: 'Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect from Bakery (15) times *Produce (10) Toffee Apples (Candy Factory) *Use (6) Strawberry Cocktails (Pub) *Reward: 2,000 + 3 + 7 + Mermaid Fountain *Second reward: 1,500 + 3 'When finished, make sure to click on the Mermaids icon on the right side of your screen, then click "Claim" to receive your 20 and your Beauty Parlor. ' Category:Enchanted Valley Category:Super Events